robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
⊙ptimal1025
For those of you who don't know what this account is, allow me to explain to you. In 2013, a Roblox account called optimal1025 was created. Owned by an anonymous person, optimal1025 was friends to many users. His two best friends, Baconmuffinhero, and boominthefaces always played together, but optimal1025 was never usually invited. One day, I saw a post in the forum saying that optimal1025 was found dead in his woods. Nobody knows why he did it, but it must've been something really serious. One Friday night, I was laying in my bed, and I got a message. "Hi, Wanna be Friends?" It was a message from optimal1025! I could've sworn we were already friends, but then I checked my friends list and saw that he wasn't there. I replied yes and accepted his friend request "Is it true?" I asked him. "About what?" He replied At this point I was starting to think that what everyone was saying was fake. I asked him a couple of questions and he seemed fine. The next day I started getting messages from people, saying that I must unfriend him, or else I will die. At this point I wasn't buying this bullshit anymore. Night came, and I was playing Murder Mystery 2. Before the round could start, a player joined. When I saw who it was, I was completely shocked. The C0mmunity was playing Murder Mystery 2, with me! For those of you who don't know, The C0mmunity is a Roblox hacker that's friends with John Doe. But that wasn't all. Right after he joined, optimal1025 joined. I said hi, and he said hi back. We played for a while, but as I was looking in the chat, The C0mmunity was threatening optimal1025. I stepped in and told him to back off, but then he started to threaten me. Before he could reply to what I said, he left the game. Then, optimal1025 said, "You're welcome!" That's when people started to notice that optimal1025 was playing. Everyone was saying that his account got hacked and is being used by The C0mmunity. The next morning, I turned on the news as usual, and I was shocked to see what they were saying. "I Killed Him, Isn't That What You Wanted?" Turns out the person controlling The C0mmunity account had cut his throat open with a stake knife. When I messaged optimal1025 about it, he said, "I killed him, isn't that what you wanted?" I didn't believe any of this at first, but then The C0mmunity messaged me saying, "Hey Dom, it's me, optimal1025, I'm controlling this account!" I thought to myself for a moment. What should I do? I was scared shitless, so I unfriended him. For about a week straight, I kept getting friend requests from him, and finally, one night I finally declined one of his requests. Then, I got a message from him. "You Shouldn't Have Done That..." Honestly, I was pretty freaked out. I replied, "Or what?" My computer restarted, and when I booted it up, I came across two accounts. One was mine, and the other was called, ⊙ptimal1025. My heart was skipping beats, and as curious as I am, I logged into it. When I tried putting in the password, nothing worked. Then, I tried ⊙ptimal1025, and it worked. The home screen was blank, and the only thing on the desktop was Roblox Player. I opened it up and I came to the login screen. Then, I got an email. The email was from Microsoft. It said that I needed to install the latest update for Windows, so I did. Whenever I clicked "Finish," I was brought to a screen. It was a picture of someone's backyard. To the left of the camera, was a window. I saw a computer screen logged into The C0mmunity. I was really confused, but that was until I saw the bloody body of a man. He was dead! As I was clicking out, I saw a figure standing behind a tree. The figure was pitch black, and was really skinny. I immediately clicked out and tried to log out, but nothing worked. Then, a picture popped up. It was a picture of my backyard. I almost passed out when I saw that exact same figure standing by my door in the photo. I ran to the closet and called 911. "Hello, Anybody Home?" When I heard that voice outside my door, I about screamed. Then, I heard my bedroom door creak open, and I heard footsteps coming toward the closet I was hiding in. I curled up in a ball and prayed to God. I prayed and prayed u til the footsteps went away. I looked outside and nobody was there. And got up and ran to the backdoor, but before I could grab my keys, I heard a stomp. I turned around to see a mangled figure crawling towards me. The worst part was it's head was upside down, and it had no eyes. I ran into my garage, started my car, and burst through my garage door, breaking it. I zoomed down the street, only to notice that it was no longer following me. I started to go in the direction of my friends house, when I felt a sharp pinch. I slammed on my brakes, only to find a deep cut on my arm. The worst part was, I was holding the knife. I immediately dropped it and got out of my car. To this day I still see shadows in the corners of my eyes, but I'm not afraid of it anymore. The worst part was, one night, after 15 years I logged into my Roblox account, only to find that optimal1025 was on my friends list. I felt a chill, and shut my laptop.